Secret Night
by TDI-TrueDarkChris-07
Summary: A short ChrisxChef shory for you people.


Secret Night

Chris was lying on the couch watching some sort of cartoon. Chef was coming in to see Chris watching some sort of kids show.

"Yo Chris. What are you watching?" asked Chef.

"Some show called Adventure Time." said Chris.

Chef looks at the TV to see a blue guy charging an attack but ended up getting punched in the stomach then the boy kicks him the face.

"And why are you watching this?" asked Chef.

"Cause there was nothing else on." said Chris.

Chef rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Chris started to get tired and started leaning his head on Chef's shoulder and closed his eyes. Chef blushed by it and tied to get Chris off without waking him. Unfortunately by the time Chef laid a hand on Chris, Chris wrapped his arms around Chef's neck.

"Oh Justin. I know you were hitting on me that challenge but I still like you." muttered Chris.

Chef made an annoyed face and lifted Chris off the couch and into his room. Chef laid Chris on the bed and took off his shirt to reveal the abs. Chef almost got a nosebleed from Chris beautiful shape. Chef then moved a hand to Chris's pants, reaching for the button and unbuttoned, then grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Chef slowly pulled the pants off the sleeping host to reveal blue boxers.

"Why does he like the color blue?" whispered Chef.

Chef reached for Chris's head and placed it on the pillow. Chef then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Chris. Chris stirred a bit. He was just about to leave the room when he realized something. This was his golden opportunity. Sure, Chef have been kicked and bossed around by Chris, but under those rock hard abs, there was a side of Chris nobody else knew but him. The side that made Chef fall in love. So Chef went to the door, checked the area, closed and locked the door, and went back into the bed and climbed into it… Smiling.

"Mmmm… Huh?" Chris said as he starts coming around.

Chris looked around to see he was in his room. When he looked to his left he saw Chef sleeping right next to him.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Chris screamed.

Chef woke up startled. Chris covered his abs with his blanket.

"What are you doing in MY room!" yelled Chris.

"You fell asleep on me so I took you into your room and the next I knew…" said Chef.

"Chef… Were you trying to… You know." asked Chris.

There was a short silence between them. All they were doing was looking into there eyes.

"Maybe I should go now." said Chef while trying to get out of bed.

"No wait! We could talk about how our lives have been and all that." said Chris.

"Why would I want to talk about that?" asked Chef.

"I don't know I just want to talk about stuff." said Chris.

Chef got back onto the bed and sat across from Chris. It was a long talk but they actually enjoyed it.

"Well I better head to bed now." said Chris.

But before Chris covered up Chef came close to him and kissed him on the lips. Chris pulled away in shock.

"Uhhh. Chef?"

"I'm sorry man. Things just happen right? I got go." asked Chef.

But before Chef even got up Chris kissed him back the time longer. When Chris lets him go Chef grabbed Chris by his waist and pulled Chris closer to him and Chris wrapped his arms around his best friends neck.

"Wait Chef what are we doing?" asked Chris pulling away a bit.

" I don't know. I think we were about to make out or something like that?" said Chef.

"But what if one of the campers finds us doing this?" asked Chris.

"They won't cause were all the way out here on the other side of the island." said Chef.

"Oh. Right… So are we going to do it or just keep talking about if someone's gonna find us?" asked Chris with a little smile.

"I say do it." said Chef.

They both smile at each other and locked their lips together again but this time with passion, tongue, and moans. Chef moves a hand down to Chris's boxers and grabs the strap and pulls them off his new lover. Chris began doing the same thing but slower. Chris slowly moved a hand to Chris head and placed it on the back of it. Chris needed air so he pulled away from Chef.

"Why did you let go?" asked Chef.

"Dude I need air." said Chris gasping.

"Oh. When are you gonna be done?" asked Chef.

"When I get back my precious air." said Chris annoyed.

It was a long night for the two of them. They were both burning from the love they had (that and I didn't really want to write a sex scene).

"Chef. I love you." said Chris.

"I love you too man." said Chef.

They cuddled close together and fell asleep. With smiles.


End file.
